Everyone
by Tashah2109
Summary: Regina loses everyone she cares about. That couldn't happen to Henry as well could it?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone**

 _For my whole life I have always been labelled, and my path always chosen by others and laid out before me._

 _I was the daughter who would go on to great things. I was the girl who had to grow up and would lose what she held most dear to become queen. I was the second wife and the step mother who would never be good enough. The student of magic made into a pawn to cast the darkest of curses and then I was the Evil Queen._

 _For so long the darkness was the shadow over who I wanted to be, it laid out a path that seemed like the only option. Not any more though, Storybrooke may have been many things, but first and foremost it was always my second chance. The chance to be so much more, my name is Regina Mills, and I choose to be a mother._

Sitting at her desk Regina lent back slightly before glancing at the clock. She stretched out the stiffness in her back, she had come in to the office despite it being Sunday as she had let Emma and the Charming's take Henry out for the day. She had tried to see it as an opportunity to relax and have some time to herself. It has been less than an hour before she found herself in the familiar office trying to distract herself from the fact that she was missing her son. They had spent so much time together recently working against the Evil Queen that she felt an obligation to give them some time alone with her boy.

Suddenly the silence was rudely interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone sat on her desk. Lifting the phone she found herself short in her response. "Mayor Mills."

"Regina, it was an accident. We had a lead on the Evil Queen. He must have lost his footing, but I don't know what happened." Emma's voice was breathy and ravaged with tears on the end of the phone.

Regina took a deep breath and swallowed. "Henry?" She could barely manage to say her son's name for the fear of the response that she may receive.

"Yes, we're at the hospital now. Whale said that I needed to get you here…" The blonde heard the sound of the phone hitting something solid. "Regina?" When no answer came she hung up the phone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Emma heard the familiar voice as the purple smoke signalled Regina's arrival at the hospital. "Of all the stupid things that you could have done…" Her voice trailed off as they both heard it crack.

"We had a lead, I was watching him… He was there, and then there must have been a ditch…" Emma looked at the brunette with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where is he?" She couldn't listen to anymore. Her mind was running away with all the possibilities of what could be wrong with her boy.

"He's still in surgery. Whale said they needed to relieve some of the pressure. His head hit a branch when he fell." Emma took a step towards Regina. "He will be ok, he has to be ok."

Regina took an immediate step backwards before taking a deep breath. She tried in vain to steady her voice before she spoke. "You have no right… None." Then Regina felt something inside of her snap. She wasn't sure what happened, but within a moment she had the younger woman pinned up against the nearest wall. "10 years. 10 years I bought him up, I bandaged his knees, I soothed his nightmares, and I answered the questions. The questions about why he wasn't good enough for you."

Emma didn't fight her. "I'm sorry." The words seemed so pathetic even as the words left her mouth.

"Are you kidding? You've recklessly put my son's life in danger and you're sorry." Regina was shouting now, and she didn't care who heard her.

"Regina what are you doing?" Snow's voice sounded frantic. As she rounded the corner taking in the sight of her daughter being pinned against a wall by a woman who was clearly angry and upset.

"Stay out of this." Regina knew that she needed to calm down, she had started to loosen her grip on Emma before Snow had interrupted.

"Regina, please don't let this take you backwards. You've worked so hard to come this far." Snow was trying to do the right thing, but her words had the opposite effect.

Regina let go of Emma and rounded on the woman who had played such a complicated part in her life for so long. "You have no right to judge me. I made mistakes, and I have paid for them. I lost everything and everyone I cared about. Now what? I lose Henry too? I lose my son because clan Charming wanted to go on a witch hunt?" There she had said it… Was she about to lose Henry?

"We aren't going to lose him Regina. You said it, you raise him and he's so strong." Emma felt guiltier than she could have ever imagined.

Regina shook her head before sinking to the ground as she started to sob. Since splitting herself from the Evil Queen she had felt a fragility inside of her that she hadn't know before. A fragility that made it impossible to stop the tears as they started to flow down her cheeks, she covered her face with her hands in an attempt to shield the weakness she felt from the other two women.

Emma waited for a moment trying to take in the shaking form in front of her. This was the side of Regina that not many got to see, a side that she knew she had been struggling to hide since the split. She thought for a moment before moving to sit next to her. She placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. Just letting her know that she was still there for her.

"Everyone I've ever loved… They leave… Or they die." Regina's voice was quiet as she spoke.

"No this time." Emma was going to carry on before the two women heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards them. Regina looked up to see Whale walking towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it definitely took me longer than intended to get this second chapter posted. I wasn't 100% sure where I was going with it, I'm still not but here we go.

 **Chapter 2**

She couldn't figure out where it was the dreadful stiffness in her neck that had woken her, or the constant beeping from the machines that surrounded Henry. Gently releasing her son's hand she pushed herself backwards into the chair and stretched out her muscles. Opening her eyes she was hoping for a small miracle, Whale had explained to her and Emma last night that the recovery process was going to be slow, but they had got through the night, and that was the first hurdle they had to face.

Reaching across the bed her hands touched Emma's. They lingered there for a moment longer than they should have done. She had been so angry last night, but she knew Emma wouldn't have ever done anything to put Henry in harms way.

"Morning." The blonde's voice was rough, partly full of morning, and partly Regina suspected due to all of the tears that she had spent the night crying.

"I guess I've slept in worse places." Regina tried to stretch again, the annoying pain down her neck refusing to ease.

"Are you joking? I've seen the pictures of your palace." Emma let out a small laugh. Partly at how ridiculous she found the statement, and partly at the light relief her and the older woman had found is such a horrible place.

"Not all the time Miss Swan. Don't forget the strained relationship my mother and I endured. You can't be surprised that I spent more than one night in my childhood outdoors having run away again." Regina wasn't sure what it was about the younger woman that made her relax, but she found herself sharing more with her than she had in a long time.

"Figures I guess." Emma knew there was so much more below the surface that the brunette didn't even want to touch on. "I was thinking we should take shifts…" Emma paused. "Then I realised that I don't think I can leave him." She swallowed as her voice became thick. She had only just got her son back. The irony behind the situation that she currently found herself in seemed more than cruel.

"Remember what Whale said. He needed to get through the night, and then they could start running more tests. They'll know more once they've been able to spend more time looking through the results." Regina had been hanging on to the words through the broken sleep she had managed in the night. She had always had a tendency for nightmares, and the current situation was doing nothing to help that.

"I know, part of me doesn't want to know. What if they find something that they can't fix? This is all my fault Regina. What if they can't fix our boy?" This time even swallowing multiple times couldn't stop the tears from falling down the side of her face.

"Emma don't." Regina wasn't ready to go another round with Emma, and she knew how guilty the blonde was feeling, she had spent enough of her life feeling bad for all of the things she had done to hurt Henry.

"Why not? Off I went, the Saviour. Of course I thought that I could stop her, I didn't even think about the possibility of Henry getting hurt. It was all about me, being able to prove to you that I could do it. I didn't need you to protect Henry because I could do it all on my own." Emma shook her head slight. "Look how that turned out."

"Why on earth would you feel like you needed to prove anything to me Emma? You're the Saviour. You were bought to this town to break _my_ curse! Don't you think that would already give you an advantage over me in looking after him?"

"Regina, you had this sussed for 10 years. You raised him, and made him into the strong and independent young boy that he's become." Emma couldn't help but see the funny side of this, that the most desperate of circumstances were bring their true feelings out.

"Emma, he came to find you. He thought, rightly that I was the Evil Queen, and he thought that he was in danger. Don't you see how that might dent ones confidence when it comes to the ability to parent."

"But look at you now, and how the tables would turn. Anyone looking in at this situation would definitely pick you as being the responsible parent." Emma had realised that she was still crying, and no matter how many times she swatted at her face the tears wouldn't stop.

Regina pushed herself up from the chair, and without thinking ahead to any of her actions she moved around to Emma and gently lifted the younger woman from her chair and into a hug. Whatever she had expected from her actions, it certainly wasn't for the younger woman to start howling into her arms. As she started rubbing what she hoped were soothing circles on her back she felt the blondes shaking start to lessen slightly. "He's going to be ok Emma. He's going to wake up, and no matter how long it takes we will be a family again."

Regina stopped for a moment rethinking the words that had just left her mouth. She hadn't thought them through, it was just what had come to mind.

Emma moved slightly to look up to Regina. "What are we doing? We go so far forward and then one of us does something to screw up. The kid doesn't know whether he's coming or going." Moving out of Regina's arms she gave her hand a quick squeeze before walking towards the door. "I'm going to get Whale, hopefully he's got some answers about where we are going next." Quietly the blonde slipped from the room.

Regina watched her go before walking back round to her original side of the bed. "Hey baby boy." She reached across and started sweeping the stray hairs back across his face. "I don't know whether you heard any of that, but I think it's progress. Emma and I are going to work together to help you get better. I promise."

The door to the room opened and Emma came back in with Whale. "Well it's 6am, so we are nearly out of the woods ladies." He walked over to make a small adjustment on one of the machines before continuing. "A couple more hours and we can start running the tests, I believe that he is going to need surgery, but I am hopeful that we can limit the numbers." He marked some numbers off on the chart. "I would suggest that you both try and get some rest, there's still a long road ahead."


End file.
